


如果不是通过Wb/lof点进来的请不要打开谢谢

by dinoice



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoice/pseuds/dinoice
Kudos: 7





	如果不是通过Wb/lof点进来的请不要打开谢谢

迪亚哥继承了母亲的容貌，在这马厩里，他和其他瘦弱而又肮脏的童工们不一样，母亲总会在睡前到河边取一桶清水，拿着毛巾仔细地擦拭着迪亚哥稚气但灰扑扑的脸蛋，尽力保持儿子的体面，那个水桶现在盛满母亲那双为他擦脸的手流出的脓液和血，迪亚哥只能拿着毛巾到河边，不断地快步来回着，直到母亲不再流出任何让他吐得昏天黑地的液体。

一个佣人的死亡不会惊扰到住在充满殖民地风情的大房子里的任何人，但迪亚哥很幸运，房子里衣着奢华的女主人刚失去了一个孩子，看到蹲在十字架前的迪亚哥，她很喜欢他，给他穿上华贵的衣物，像对待一样破旧的玩具一般，轻轻地用柔软的毛巾把脸擦干净，他被带到男孩面前，迪亚哥低着头，锃亮的黑皮鞋能看到清晰而又扭曲地倒影，他好奇极了，小幅度地左右挪动着双脚，欣赏着不同角度的自己。

“乔尼，这是你的弟弟。“

迪亚哥很快便明白他的兄弟乔尼乔斯达的喜好，他不可救药地爱上迪亚哥养子的设定，他像得到一个新玩具的孩子，不放过任何一个亲昵地称呼他为弟弟的场合，在乔治——他的养父面前主动牵着他的销售，帮助弟弟识字及算数，他搂住迪亚哥不愿松手，希望能和最亲爱的弟弟共享一个卧室时，他们的母亲欣然应允了他的要求。迪亚哥已经明白乔尼对他的亲密意有所图，但对此没有表现出任何的反感，他只不过是乔尼少爷的玩具。

乔尼有许多叫不出名字的药片和道具，迪亚哥跪在床边，乖巧地伸出舌头，他把药片放在湿软的舌尖，他便会乖乖地吞进去，不像其他的小男孩，好奇地询问着药片的来历，同时扮演合格的肉便器和乔尼的兄弟并不是什么难事，迪亚哥只需足够听话就可以了。

迪亚哥不得不佩服乔尼下流的想象，有时他穿着乔尼母亲宽松的高跟鞋，扮演着下流的雏妓，有时候则是教堂的小修女，可耻地边失禁边念着圣经，他的身体在药物和乔尼的调教下变得格外敏感。那次乔尼粗暴的抽插撕裂了他的嘴角时，下面那张恬不知耻的小嘴涌出大量的淫液，他蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着抽搐的双腿，嘴角的伤痕再也没有恢复过。

今天今天他是乔尼的小马驹，这对于迪亚哥来说不难，他见过好多刚出生的小马，母亲有时还会把他抱到小马的背上，在无人的马厩里肆意奔跑，他脱下了所有衣服，一丝不挂，露出那两片紧闭的阴唇，手脚并用地爬到乔尼跟前，像一匹真正的金色小马那样扭着头，蹭了蹭乔尼的裤腿。

“主人。”甜蜜的语气呼唤着乔尼。

乔尼坐在迪亚哥的腰上，他缓慢地在地毯上爬着，乔尼的手伸进他的雌穴，揉弄着他的阴蒂，刺激的快感从阴蒂传遍了身体的每一处神经让他一下子软成一滩烂泥，把乔尼摔在了地上，他生气地从地上爬起来，使劲地踩着迪亚哥的雌穴，粗糙的鞋底碾过他的下体，让他又疼又爽，哭得快背过气，他蜷缩在地毯上，把腿张得更开，请求主人的鞭子。

乔尼的肉棒滑入已经红肿的雌穴时他把腰尽量地抬高，他扭着屁股迎合阴茎在青涩的子宫口的撞击，金发上的汗珠甩在乔尼脸上，他的手指紧紧抓住了地毯上的短毛，

“请让小马怀孕。”吐出的舌头充分感受着地毯编织物的粗糙和眼泪的咸味，他渴求着主人的精液，乔尼责骂着他是匹偷懒又淫荡的小马，就该去和马厩里新进的种马配种，他自暴自弃地点点头，一股一股的精液灌进了他的子宫，阴道口不受控制地溢出了一些粘稠的白浆，乔尼拍了拍他的屁股，他颤颤巍巍地爬起来，听话的小马低下头舔干净地毯上的白浊。

乔尼在十六岁时被送到了莱克星顿的肯塔基大学，他安静地收拾着为数不多行李，没有人问过迪亚哥的意见，他的意愿并不重要，他像行李箱里的其他衣服一样，被塞进马车到达了新的城市。

到了莱克星顿的乔尼变得疑神疑鬼，他的朋友们都好奇着乔尼的玩具，那些有特殊爱好的朋友们都希望能分享他的金发性奴，让小性奴含住他们的阴茎高潮，但他拒绝了，并决定给他的玩具一个永久的标记。他忽视他带着哭腔的求饶，“行行好，鞭子，蜡烛，我都可以”，乔尼亲了亲他的嘴唇，对他凄厉的乞求充耳不闻，他按着奋力挣扎的男孩，捏住他喉咙，灌下一瓶又一瓶的葡萄酒，直到他浑身粉红，小腹突出像一个装满水的袋子，他拍打着臌胀的肚皮，欣赏着清脆的水声。

“求求您...“被酒精浸泡的五官变得扭曲，像皮鞋上的倒影一样，迪亚哥很少会求饶，尿道塞仍然是他最惧怕的道具之一。

乔尼拿出细长的尿道管，就着迪亚哥的淫液插了进去，酒精和药物并不能很好的减弱尿道被强行撑开的痛苦，他无意识地翻着白眼，凄惨地尖叫着。

迪亚哥小声的呜咽激起了乔尼的欲望，他像发疯般肆无忌惮地抓着他的金发，操开湿软的洞穴，龟头直往子宫口捅，蓝色的漂亮双眼溢满了泪水，看起来比平时更惹人怜爱，他享受着迪亚哥紧致而敏感，不断收缩的甜美蜜穴，最终将精液直接全部灌入了迪亚哥的子宫里，要求他爬到外面去，像母狗般在草地上撒尿，得到允许的他努力地爬到宿舍门口的草地，颤抖着摸上红肿的尿道口，放松括约肌，尿液和精液哆哆嗦嗦地渗进土腥味的地里。

他被乔尼从尿液里捞起来扔在餐桌，迪亚哥看起来像屠宰场里待宰的羔羊，被汗水浸透的金发贴在他的额头上，脚踝无力地摩擦着冷冰冰的餐桌，当乔尼在的小刀画出第一个字母时，迪亚哥目光涣散地仰起头，喉咙深处发出几个无意义的音节，直到最后一个字母完成，迪亚哥的大腿内侧已经血肉模糊，几股汨汨的淫液从流到桌面上，脸色苍白，张着嘴说不出任何的话。乔尼满意地看着自己的杰作，大发慈悲地放开了他，把他抱进了浴室，难得温柔的亲吻着药物的催化下饱满而扭曲的乳房。

“现在你是我的。“

被紧紧搂住的迪亚哥在迷迷糊糊地入睡前思考着，如果他不是乔尼的玩具，那是谁的呢？


End file.
